Of Love and Blood
by la Pianissima
Summary: A story I made for my page, Katekyo Hitman Reborn Famiglia . You can also find this story there. Rasiel tragedy.


**Character:** Rasiel

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** I am much aware of the copyrights laws and I'm here to say that KHR strictly belongs to Amano Akira and I, a lone, aspiring writer, own the plot. A simple warning about Varia.

* * *

**Of Love and Blood**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

It was one of those boring days when the palace was too . . . _redundant:_ Meeting the same people, greeting the same faces, smiling like hell, signing useless papers. It was too much, too easy to guess, too _boring._ The place needs something to make it livelier, more enjoyable to live, more interesting.

So the Prince Rasiel decided to go on a vacation to find this 'spark of interest' he was looking for. And the first day of the said vacation, he found her.

She was a mere peasant. She had auburn hair and beautiful amber eyes. Her softness touched the prince's heart with fondness, but the girl never knew.

For weeks, Rasiel would always see the girl at her job. She was a waitress at a café. And he was becoming a regular customer.

"Ah, sir. Good morning." She would always greet him, and he would always smile back and replied, "Boun jour, principessa." They would giggle and the lady would show her his table. It was always the same routine every day, but for some reason, the prince never found it boring.

Months passed and the prince's feelings heavily grew. She never knew that he was a prince, and he was aiming to tell her. But he was afraid. If she knew, she might see him differently, and that might affect their friendship. But there is also that chance that she might accept him. Girls do dream of marrying a prince. He held on to that small hope as he gathered his guts to tell the girl his feelings and his identity.

"Hey, Chei," He started off. "I like you." She paused at what she was doing and stared deep into the prince's eyes, but it was hidden beneath those long bangs. "I hope you like me too."

Chei the waitress was dumbfound. "Sir, I. . . I appreciate your feelings, but I . . ."

"I understand, but listen." His words caught the maiden's attention. "I am Prince Rasiel."

The next thing that happened was something unexpected for Rasiel. Chei, the girl he loved so much, has just punched him through his heart. Slowly, he started collapsing, until the only thing in his field of vision was Chei's heeled shoes.

"W-why. . ." He let out a muster, breathing deeply after each word.

"Thank god. You passed, Chei." He heard a monotonous voice somewhere above and a new pair of feet appeared. The café's floor suddenly change and he was lying on asphalt.

"Bel-senpai would have killed us for not telling him about our assassination to his brother. But congratulations on your first kill, Chei-san. You're deemed of Varia Quality."

"Fran-senpai, I only did what I was asked to do." In the same monotonous manner, Chei answered.

"I was getting tired of creating the café out of my illusions. Your cloud flames were totally cool, multiplying your punches and stopping his heart like that. But I'm sure he's still not dead."

"VOOOIII! Just kill this brat already so we can go home!" A new voice emerged.

"Y-yes." Chei stuttered.

"Vooii, don't tell me you liked this guy?"

"Well, he did just confess to her a moment ago."

But the next second, Chei landed a finishing blow on Rasiel. And the next moment, blood was flowing out from his chest area.

"I don't need to waste my time pitying my enemies." Chei said and started walking away, leaving the prince on the floor.

"Let's go home then."

And so, the three Varia officers made their way back to their home base. Rasiel's dead body was found the following day hidden behind the bushes at the nearby park. The country mourned for him. But the Varia didn't care.

They got to kill a prince, they get paid.

_But I really loved Rasiel too._

**END.**

* * *

It was boring, I know. I kinda rushed it in 30 minutes.

Anyways, I hoped you like it :D


End file.
